Respiratory System/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby. The scene shows the backs of Tim and Moby in front of a fireplace. Tim is blowing on the fire to stoke the flames. TIM: Can't … do … it … The video shows Moby lifting his arm, and then a fan pops out in place of his hand. He blows on the fire with the fan, and suddenly there’s a roaring fire in the fireplace. Tim and Moby turn their heads to look at each other. The scene changes to show a letter. Tim reads it. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, why do we breathe? From, Minh. Hey, you're talking about the respiratory system! We have to breathe to live, but I bet most people don't know exactly why. TIM: Your body can store up a lot of the nutrients it needs, but it can't store the one thing that you need all the time: an invisible gas called oxygen! Inside your body, oxygen allows all your cells to make energy so they can function properly. The video changes to show a smorgasbord of various types of foods: fish, chicken, ribs, hamburgers, soups, popcorn, bread, milk, orange juice, etc. The scene of the food disappears, and a blue circle appears from the upper-left corner. The circle is marked with Upper O subscript 2. The label "oxygen" appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. TIM: Since you can't store it, your body takes it in all the time in a process called breathing. The video changes to show Tim and Moby standing side by side in front of the fireplace. Tim is wearing a white tee shirt with a graphic of alveoli on it. The label "breathing" appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. TIM: Breathing is the main function of the respiratory system, which in complex animals is responsible for carrying air to the lungs. Here's how it works in humans . . . The label "respiratory system" appears in the lower-left corner of the screen. TIM: Everyone has two lungs in their chest. The video changes to show a pair of lungs descending from the top of the screen. The label "lungs" appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. Next, the ribcage appears over the lungs. The label "ribcage" appears on the left area of the screen. TIM: Your lungs are surrounded by your ribcage, and they rest on a dome shaped muscle called the diaphragm. The video shows a deep-red shape appearing at the bottom of the screen, between the ribcage and the lungs. The label "diaphragm" appears in the lower-left corner of the screen. TIM: Every time you take a breath, the diaphragm contracts and moves downward, and your ribcage expands. The video shows the lungs expanding and the diaphragm moving downward. TIM: This causes a drop in air pressure inside your lungs, which the higher pressure air from outside rushes in to equalize. The video changes to show the inner view of the diaphragm. An oval opening appears near the top middle of the screen. Surrounding that shape is a larger light-pink shape that extends off the screen. Surrounding the pink shape is a mustard-yellow shape that also extends off the screen, and surrounding that is a still-larger shape that extends off the screen. The shape expands, and green arrows appear, extending from the inner oval shape. TIM: When you inhale, air enters your body through your nose or your mouth. It travels down the trachea, or windpipe, to your lungs. The video changes to show a side view silhouette of a human head, from just above the eyes to just below the shoulders. The mouth, throat, and windpipe are visible on the silhouette. An arrow appears and then moves from the open mouth down through the windpipe. The video moves downward, via the windpipe, to show the lungs. The label "trachea" appears in the upper-right corner of the screen, and the screen changes as if it is descending down into the lungs. TIM: Inside the lungs, air moves into smaller and smaller passages called bronchial tubes. The video shows an inside view of the lungs with three lobes in the right lung and two lobes in the left. The view inside each lung contains a central trunk that extends from the top to the bottom of the lung. The trunk then branches off, with several branches on either side. The label "bronchial tubes" appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. TIM: Eventually, the air spreads to the alveoli. The video zooms in on a section of the lungs, showing a large circle with graphics of alveoli in the circle. The graphics are little reddish-brown sacs with a single tube emanating from each one. The label "alveoli" appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. TIM: The alveoli are tiny sacs surrounded by blood vessels called capillaries. The video shows blue and red blood vessels on each sac. The label "capillaries" appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. TIM: Oxygen moves through the walls of the alveoli and capillaries, and into the blood. The video changes to show a close-up cross section of a blood vessel with blood cells flowing through the vessel. Oxygen molecules appear, labeled Upper O subscript 2. The oxygen molecules attach to the blood cells as they flow through the bloodstream. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, the alveoli and capillary walls are only like one cell thick, so it's pretty easy. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Oh no, there's more! When your lungs take oxygen in, they send carbon dioxide out. Carbon dioxide is a harmful waste gas that you have to get rid of. The label "carbon dioxide" appears in the lower-left corner of the screen. TIM: It's made in your cells and travels through the blood into your heart, which pumps it back into capillaries around your alveoli. The video changes to a close-up cross section of a blood vessel with blood cells flowing through the vessel. Carbon dioxide molecules appear as green circles flowing through the bloodstream. The notation for carbon dioxide appears in each circle: UpperWord C O subscript 2. The carbon dioxide molecules attach to the blood cells as they flow through the bloodstream. TIM: Your diaphragm relaxes and moves upward, which deflates your lungs and makes you exhale this "used" air. And so on. The video changes to show the side view of the human silhouette.. The mouth, throat, trachea, lungs, ribcage, and diaphragm are all visible. The diaphragm moves upward, and an arrow appears from the top of the lungs and moves up the trachea and out of the mouth. TIM: That's breathing! Moby raises his hand to his mouth. He has a balloon in his hand. He blows up the balloon. TIM: That's pretty close, Moby. Moby releases the balloon in front of Tim, and it flies off the right of the screen. TIM: Our lungs don't fly around the room or anything, but they do inflate and deflate; just like a balloon! I'd say breathing is pretty important. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You want to do all you can to keep your lungs in good working order. Regular exercise helps keep your lungs in shape. The video changes to show several pairs of feet running in sneakers. TIM: And you should steer clear of things that are bad for your lungs, like smoking. The video changes to show the standard "No Smoking" sign. TIM: Smoking damages your cilia, little hairs inside your bronchial tubes that help remove unwanted matter from the lungs. The video shows the silhouette of the torso again, with the lungs and bronchial tubes. A circle appears with a microscopic view of a cross section of the bronchial tubes. The cross section shows little hairlike protrusions lining the inner walls of the tubes. The label "cilia" appears in the lower-right corner of the screen. A puff of smoke moves along the tube, and the cilia shrivel up. TIM: In the long term, smoking can give you lung cancer and emphysema, a disease that makes it difficult to breathe. The video changes to show the lining of the lungs. The lining is mostly pink with black spots appearing throughout. The label "emphysema" appears in the lower-left corner of the screen. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right, you should avoid air pollution, too. MOBY: Beep. TIM: And toxic waste. MOBY: Beep. TIM: And poisonous gas. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I think they get the point. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts